En búsqueda de la Felicidad
by Roy H
Summary: Otro proyecto que tenia guardado y quería mostrarlo a ustedes los lectores... A disfrutar
1. El reencuentro

En búsqueda de la Felicidad

Capítulo I: El reencuentro

Esta es la historia de cómo me reencontré con esa persona que siempre fue especial para mí…

Los truenos de aquella noche fría, tormentosa, aun los recuerdo para mi sigue siendo un misterio como es que el barco en que llegue a Kalos no se había roto o peor

-¡corran es una tormenta muy fuerte!- se oían los gritos por todos lados pero nunca me importo mojarme un poco en la lluvia, sin ningún rumbo en especial empecé a caminar por las calles vacías hasta que ese grito hizo que mis sentidos se encendieran

-¡Serena corre!- grito Ash, justo tenía poco segundos antes de que unos cuantos truenos cayeran en el mar

-¡cuidado!- corrí y salve a esa chica de algo muy trágico, un rayo cayó justo donde ella había estado parada

-¡¿estás bien?!- pregunte, la verdad estaba asombrado y no tenía idea de que hacer o que decir

-gracias- me miró fijamente a los ojos –agradéceme luego- corrimos a una casa nueva pero abandonada

-gracias- repitió mientras yo encendía las luces –no lo agradezcas- le respondí, se podía notar que ambos estamos asombrados y asustados de lo que paso

Miro al ver mi pierna pregunto -¿estás bien?- sinceramente no me importaba lo que me había pasado sino me importaba más ella –sí, solo es una pequeña lesión- no fue hasta ese momento en el que note que la venda de mi pierna se estaba cayendo

-¿tú estás bien?- le pregunte solo para que no sintiera mal –si- respondió, cada segundo que pasaba me iba sintiendo menos asustado pero algo en ella me hizo sentir completamente seguro

-¿Serena cierto?- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado –si ¿Cómo me conoces?- me respondió impresionada

-yo… oí cuando el chico de gorra roja te grito para que corrieras- le dije pero ella se mostraba desconfiada, sentí que era normal, un extraño la acababa de salvar

-¿y tú eres?- pregunto con mucha seguridad –soy Roy de Sinnoh- respondí pero ella empezó a decir -¡eres tú!- mi cara reflejo asombro y ciertamente me asuste -¿Qué?-

Ciertamente la chica era extraña y no tenía ningún recuerdo de ella hasta que eso pasó

-ten- me dio un pañuelo… era el pañuelo de mi infancia y en eso un pequeño recuerdo llego a mi cabeza

-espera… ¿Eres aquella chica del campamento Pokemon?- de nuevo no sabía qué hacer y mucho menos decir -¡sí! ¡Soy ella!- se alegró de que la reconocí pero ciertamente no sabía quién era ella del todo

-te recuerdo, no has cambiado nada- ella dio un brinco de felicidad parecía una niña pequeña recibiendo un regalo de navidad

–tu sí que has cambiado- respondió y yo con toda la intriga pregunte

-¿sí? ¿Qué ha cambiado de mí?- tenía toda la curiosidad del mundo y lo que dijo ella ciertamente me alegro mucho

–para empezar- se paró y camino alrededor de mi –tu color de ropa ya no es alegre, usas mucho el color negro y rojo-

me quito la capucha y exclamo -¡¿pero qué te paso?!- miro mi cara y estaba seguro de que era lo que la asombro -¿es mi cortada? Me paso durante una pelea, no es nada grave ya se debe de quitar- volvió a observarme determinadamente

–tu pelo es diferente, es más puntiagudo y más amarrillo- y ella tenía la razón

–es porque me he sobre expuesto al Mako una sustancia un tanto peligrosa- cada vez iba acordándome de mi infancia conforme ella me iba comparando

–y tus pupilas son rojas y antes eran azules- supongo que ella nunca se olvidó de mi por todo lo que dijo, pero no era hora de que dejara las sombras para salir con ella de aventuras

-voy arriba a ver si hay algo de utilidad- le dije pero era mentira sabía que sus amigos ya iban a entrar y salí por la ventana sin hacer ruido

-¡Serena!- dijo Ash -¡me alegro de que estés bien!- me dio pena tener que irme así

-¿se acuerdan que les dije que de pequeña un chico me salvo y nunca lo volví a ver?- pregunto deseosa de que me conocieran, una pena

–si- dijo Clemont -¿Qué tiene?- Serena estaba muy emocionada así que dijo -¡él está allá arriba!

Pude observar por afuera como Ash subía las escaleras –aquí no hay nadie- dijo desde la parte de arriba

-¡¿Qué?!- se alarmo Serena y subió corriendo hasta la vacía habitación

-¿Cómo y porque se fue?- pregunto muy sorprendida y miro a la ventana y rápidamente me di la vuelta y me fui pero ella salió corriendo

-¡Roy espera!- me grito pero desaparecí entre la densa niebla -¿Roy?- pregunto Ash y después de días e incluso semanas no nos volvimos a ver.

-¡vamos Pikachu!- grito Ash

-¡ya has perdido!- dijo un entrenador sabía todo esto porque estaba ahí, viendo como perdía y cuando termino era mi turno de demostrar porque era campeón de Sinnoh

-¡Ey!- exclame –Quiero una batalla Pokemon-

-¡adelante!- me respondió –únicamente un Pokemon- me insistió

-solo voy a necesitar uno para ganarte- no era arrogancia era confía lo que se reflejó en mis palabras

-¡adelante Leafeon!- saco a su Pokemon y me llamo la atención

-sal Infernape- saque a mi Pokemon más confiable y el primer amigo que tuve

-¡Wow!- dijo Ash –Es un grandioso Pokemon-

\- Leafeon usa Hierba Lazo- y empezó el combate

-Infernape esquívalo y usa lanzallamas- le dije a mi Pokemon

-¡Leafeon esquívalo!- pero de nada sirvió el impacto fue directo

-Usa Combate cercano- Infernape dio otro golpe certero

\- Leafeon usa Hoja Aguda- de muy poco sirvió Infernape tenía ventaja

-Compañero por ultimo usa Acróbata- mi amigo se lanzó contra Leafeon y este callo fuera de combate

-¡Leafeon ya no puede continuar el ganador es…!- exclamo Clemont pero se quedó callado y se acercó a mí y pregunto –disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Roy- le respondí en el oído

-¡El ganador es Roy!- grito y Serena al oír mi nombre se emocionó y corrió hasta donde yo estaba y me abrazo -¿Qué significa esto?- pregunte

-regresaste- me respondió -¿Por qué te fuiste?-

-porque no era momento de conocer a tus amigos- le respondí

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto asombrada por el tipo de respuesta que yo le di

-todo a su debido tiempo- una vez más me sentí raro, ¿de verdad cambie mucho? Me hice esa pregunta en mi mente

-¡¿Cómo es que lo conoces?!- pregunto muy asustado Ash

-¿Qué? ¿Algún problema?- respondí con aire de superioridad

-¡Eres el campeón de Sinnoh!- Ash parecía como una chica cuando veía en persona a su ídolo

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Bonnie

-sí, soy el- respondí con toda seguridad

-supongo- dijo Clemont – que él es el chico del campamento Pokemon-

-si es el- le dijo Serena a Clemont

-Roy- dijo Serena -¿Cuándo tiempo te quedas?

-por un largo tiempo, quiero afrontar nuevos desafíos en Kalos- dije sin titubear

-¡Genial!- exclamo Serena –únete al equipo, estaremos juntos, tendremos todos grandes aventuras, será algo maravilloso-

-vamos únete- empezaron a alentarme cada uno de ellos

-Está bien iré con ustedes- Respondí con toda la confianza del mundo


	2. ¡Que el viaje empiece!

Capitulo II: ¡Que el viaje empiece!

-vamos Roy corre- me animo Serena

-ya voy, calma- nunca me tome a prisas nada, soy un chico muy calmado

-Roy- dijo Ash mientras caminaba a mi lado -es muy bonito el bosque ¿no?-

Mi mente estaba centrada en algo muy importante, ¿De verdad Serena ha estado esperando que regresara? ¿Porque?

-¿Roy?- preguntó Ash se notaba que estaba distraído

-si, el bosque es bonito- respondí -perdona, estaba distraído-

Encontramos un bonito lugar para descansar un rato, un bonito lago, el césped verde, y la brisa era agradable casi parecía el paraíso

-Infernape, Feraligart, Kabutops, Garchomp y Darkrai salgan- les dije a mis Pokemons y me impresiona la reacción de Ash

-¡wow!- exclamó -¡un Darkrai, un Garchomp esto es increíble!-

-tranquilízate un poco Ash- le dije mientras lo agarraba del brazo para que no hiciera algo tonto

-ciertamente- dijo Clemont-eres un gran entrenador para tener estos Pokemons-

Sentía que no era tiempo para hablar de capturar o entrenar Pokemons -¿van a relajarse y entrar al agua o se van a quedar aquí?- pregunte en general

-Yo si voy a bañarme- respondió Serena -deja me cambio-

-espérame Serena- dijo Bonnie

-¿y tu?- me pregunto Clemont -¿te vas a cambiar?-

-si por cambiar te refieres a que me quite la camisa y así me meta pues si- siempre fui así, con mucho sarcasmos y un sentido del humor un poco peculiar

-Roy- dijo Ash -mira tu Infernape es muy cariñoso con el Braxien de Serena-

-luego le dicen ustedes yo me voy a bañar- le respondí si me quieren llamar impaciente se están equivocando pero esa fue la única manera de meterme en el lago

-¿y Roy?- preguntó Serena mirando a todos lados

-¿y su novio?- preguntó Bonnie burlándose de Serena

-esta en el lago- respondió Clemont

-vamos todos- dijo Ash y con la misma ellos se metieron al lago pero no vieron a donde me fui

-¿no que estaba aquí en el lago?- preguntó Serena

-nosotros vimos como se metía- respondió Ash pero no se esperaba lo que le venia, me gusta hacer bromas y eso es lo que hice me sumergí lo más profundo que pude y cuando vi a Ash subí y lo espante

-¡ah!- grito asustado Ash

-¿como lo hiciste?- preguntó Clemont

Mientras Ash estaba asustado Bonnie y Serena se reían

-fui hasta el fondo y cuando lo vi solo subí rápidamente- respondí

-¡no lo vuelvas hacer! ¡Nunca!- me grito Ash mientras yo reía a carcajadas

-que buen susto- dije

Y ahí estuvimos hasta que empezó a anochecer

-salgamos ya- dijo Serena -esta anocheciendo-

-chicos ¿se divirtieron?- le dije a mis Pokemons y estos estuvieron de acuerdo

-regresen y descansen un poco- los regrese a sus Pokeballs

-buenas noches a todos- dijo Ash y se metió en su tienda de campaña

Eventualmente todos se metieron a sus tienda y durmieron menos yo, me acosté en el pasto, observe las estrellas y caí dormido pero no dormí por mucho tiempo porque me despertaron

-Roy- dijo Serena para despertarme -¿Qué haces aquí fuera?-

-durmiendo- conteste -casi no me gusta dormir en tiendas, me gusta ver las estrellas-

-¿puedo...?- pregunto Serena y ella es la primera chica que se queda conmigo no importa donde este y que haga -¿Puedo dormir junto a ti?-

-seguro- respondí y ella se acostó junto a mi, puso su cabeza en mi pecho y la abrase los dos caímos dormidos... Felices

Nunca había dormido tan tranquilo, no tuve pesadillas fue completamente extraño para mi

-oh...- dije con una voz muy baja mientras veía a Serena dormida junto a mi, se despertó con una cara de felicidad y una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-buenos días Roy- dijo contenta casi parecíamos una pareja de novios pero no era así

-ey... Ya despertaste ¿dormiste bien?- le dije en lo que veía al rededor

-si ¿y tu?- me pregunto muy feliz

-es raro, no tuve ni una pesadilla normalmente tengo una pero esta vez no fue así- le dije mientras agarraba una hoja de papel pegada en la tienda de Ash

-escucha esto- le dije y empece a leer la nota -fuimos a buscar comida no se vayan de ahí atentamente Ash-

-Roy- me llamo para algo muy extraño -¿anoche me besaste?-

-¡¿Que?!- me sorprendí por la pregunta -no yo... Yo te juro que no lo hice-

-no me enoja solo es una pregunta- me dijo sin perder su alegría

Toque mi mejilla y vi que algo o alguien me beso -tu... ¿Tu me besaste?-

Soltó una pequeña risilla -no aunque si me gustaría-

-que rara noche- dije asustado y mire al lago

-¿y que importa si nos besamos?- dijo, parecía que ella tenia algo

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- enserio me estaba asustando por lo que estaba pasando

-me refiero- dijo -que si nos besamos durante la noche no importa lo hicimos y ya, además me gustaría besarme contigo lo admito-

-¿de... De verdad?- pregunte asombrado y ella se puso roja como un tomate

-bueno... Si me gustaría- me respondió pero me pregunto -¿porque preguntas? ¿A ti no te gustaría?-

-no es eso es que...- dije un poco nervioso -nunca he dado mi primer beso ¿y tu?-

Ella sin duda estaba asombrada -¡¿enserio?! Yo tampoco lo he dado pero ¿porque no lo has dado?eres muy...- esa ultima palabra me lleno una gran parte del vacío que llevaba dentro -eres muy lindo-

-no se que decir- sin duda me paralicé aunque no se notara

-¿puedes venir un momento? ¿Quiero hablar contigo?- me dijo y no tenia idea de para que

Camine y me senté junto a ella y dije -¿que pasa?-

-del uno al diez ¿que tan bonita soy?- preguntó y me asuste pero respondí -yo... Sinceramente eres un diez para mi-

Me abrazo con una fuerza impresionante -¡que tierno Roy!-

-tranquila- le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro -si me sigues abrazando con esa fuerza me vas a romper la espalda-

Nunca creí hacer feliz a una chica hasta ese día y creía saber que hacer -eres un gran chico- dijo Serena

-y a todo esto ¿yo te gusto?- pregunte con curiosidad

-claro que me gustas siempre me has gustado- respondió muy emocionada

Todo empezaba a tener sentido

-te lo voy a preguntar una vez- parecía que la estaba regañando pero no era así -¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-¿Roy?- pregunto y expresaba muchos sentimientos juntos, amor, alegría y miedo -no se que decir-

-tómatelo con calma, si nos estas lista dímelo- le dije con toda seguridad

-si estoy lista, espere años para esto y si... Si quiero ser tu novia- me dijo con mucha confianza

-jamas se lo he dicho a nadie pero te quiero- le dije, nunca había estado tan feliz o asustado en mi vida

-¡ya regresamos!- grito Bonnie

-y traemos comida- dijo Ash

Me levante del suelo y extendí mi brazo para ayudarla a pararse -déjame ayudarte- le dije y ella tomo mi mano y se paro

Nos sentamos y todos disfrutamos del desayuno

-sabes- le dije a Ash -yo pude haber cazado la comida-

-si pero nada mejor que la esta comida- me respondió Ash

-¿y a todo esto?- pregunte -¿a donde nos dirigimos?

Serena saco su mapa y me dijo -a ciudad Coumarine-

Ash se mostraba emocionado -vamos a retar a Ramos-

-¿vamos?- le pregunte

-si- me respondió entusiasmado por llegar -tu y yo vamos a pelear contra Ramos-

-pues- dije mientras me paraba y caminaba alrededor -no hay tiempo que perder-

-¿y esas prisas?- dijo Serena

-es obvio que está emocionado- dijo Clemont

-pero- argumento Bonnie -¿cuantas medallas tienes?-

-tres, esta la cuarta- respondí a la duda de la pequeña

-¡¿como es posible?!- exclamó Ash

-simple- respondí -cuando tu llevabas una yo ya tenia tres-

-¿pero porque te vimos llegando a Kalos?- preguntó Clemont

-porque tuve que irme a Sinnoh por asuntos personales- dije

-pues hora de irse- dijo Ash y todos nos paramos y caminamos

Ya estábamos ahí solo faltaba cruzar un inestable puente

-¿no hay otro camino?- lance esa pregunta al aire para ver otras alternativas

-no- para mi desgracia Bonnie me lo dijo y no me gusto lo que oí

-voy adelante- dijo Ash

-te sigo- se pudo notar que todos estábamos asustados

Cruzo Ash y luego yo pero una de las tablas se rompió cuando Serena la pisó... Tan cerca

-¡te tengo!- le dije cuando le tome el brazo para que no cayera

-agárrate fuerte- le dije para calmarla un poco -Ash ayúdame jálame-

por suerte logre subirla al otro lado del puente

-¿estas bien?- le pregunte

Me afirmo con la cabeza pero no quiso hablar y para fortuna de todos no volvió a pasar nada

Después de eso fuimos al centro Pokemon para descansar un rato y Ramos paso

-hola extranjeros- dijo Ramos

-Pero que tenemos aquí- me señalo Ramos y puso una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿algún problema?- le pregunte a Ramos

-pero si eres el campeón de Sinnoh- me dijo

-así es- le respondí

-hijo- dijo Ramos -será mejor que te revises esa pierna- y se fue en su Pokemon

-¡Roy!- se asusto Serena -¡tu pierna!-

Supongo que nuestro viaje así debía empezar pero al día siguiente las cosas empezarían a cambiar para bien.


	3. La rosa azul

Capituló III: La rosa azul

Después de que Ramos me comento lo de mi pierna entramos al centro Pokemon y me curaron de la herida

-ya estarás mejor- dijo la enfermera -y los Pokemons de todos están curados-

-gracias- dije mientras me bajaba de la camilla

-te recomiendo que no te esfuerces mucho- me advirtió la enfermera

-lo tendré en cuenta- me respondió

Ya me iba a ir pero me detuvo la enfermera

-antes de que te vayas te llego un regalo- me dijo la enfermera, busco debajo del mostrador y me dio un paquete... De mi padre

-gracias- le dije y agarre el paquete

-¿un regalo? ¿De quien?- pregunto mi novia

-de mi padre- dije mientras ojeaba una hoja de papel -escuchen esto- y empecé a leer la nota de mi padre

-hijo, me da gusto qué afrontes nuevos retos en Kalos y como cuando te fuiste olvidaste tu chamara favorita te la doy hoy, suerte, atentamente tu padre- tenía razón mi padre, ese día corrí porque se me hacia tarde

-pruébatela- me dijo Serena y eso hice me la puse y metí mis manos en los bolsillos y encontré otro regalo

-una rosa azul- dije mientras la sacaba de mi bolsillo

-¿qué significa?- preguntó Bonnie

-no lo se- y encontré otra nota en el bolsillo

-te preguntaras- empecé a leer la nota -lo que significa la rosa azul, no te voy a complicar las cosas, le entregue esa misma rosa a tu madre y ella me dijo que te la entregara a ti cuándo comenzarás tu aventura pero con la condición de que la tu la entregues a la persona que tu consideres "especial" atentamente tu padre- leí la nota y me quedo claro unas cosas pero "dásela a la persona especial" no me quedo claro

-¿persona especial?- pregunto tanto Bonnie como Serena

-no se a que se refiere- dije desconcertado

-vamos con Ramos a desafiarlo- propuso Ash y todos fuimos era obvio que estaba ansioso e impaciente

-hola de nuevo chicos- dijo Ramos para recibirnos en su casa y gimnasio

-hola Ramos- contestamos todos

-¿que traes en el bolsillo?- me preguntó Ramos mientras veía sus flores

-una rosa azul- le respondí

-¿puedo verla?- preguntó Ramos

La saque del bolsillo y se la mostré -esta es-

-¡impresionante!- exclamó Ramos -¿hijo quien te dio la rosa?-

-mi padre me la dio- le respondí -aunque ¿a que se refiere con que se lo de a una "persona especial"?-

-ven sígueme tenemos que hablar- lo seguí hasta una mesa donde eventualmente todos nos sentamos y Ramos llevo té para todos

-tu padre me pidió esa rosa- nos empezó a explicar Ramos -pero el dijo que tenia que ser especial para su novia y me dijo "necesito una rosa para una chica especial pero no quiero una rosa normal quiero algo diferente, de color azul" y esa rosa es lo que le di-

-eso me queda claro pero ¿a quien le doy la rosa?- respondí

-tu padre me dijo que no te dijera pero te voy a decir lo que si me permite- me dijo Ramos y no esperaba que mi padre allá hecho eso -dásela a quien tu corazón elija esto no se trata del cerebro sino de sentimientos-

Ya iba entendiendo de que va la rosa y ahora era tiempo del combate contra el

-Ramos venimos a desafiarte- dije hablando por mí y por Ash

-Roy- dijo Ramos –sería un honor que pelearas primero-

-te concedo el honor- le respondí

Fuimos al campo de batalla para empezar el combate

-¡Infernape sal!- grite y lo saque listo para la acción

\- ¡Jumpluff sal!- dijo Ramos

Y la pelea fue difícil aun teniendo la ventaja del tipo fuego el ultimo Pokemon de ambos eran los que iban a pelear

-vaya pelea- le dije a Ramos –mi último Pokemon-

-el mío igual- me contesto confiado

-¡Darkrai vamos!- y salió como mi último recurso

-¡Gogoat sal!- exclamo Ramos –usa Hoja Afilada-

-¡Rápido Darkrai desvanécete y usa Bola sombra!- un golpe crítico y certero

-Darkrai por ultimo termina con Garra Umbría- exclame

-Gogoat esquívalo- no pudo moverse Darkrai fue más rápido que Gogoat

-¡Gogoat ya no puede continuar!- exclame nuestro arbitro -¡Darkrai y el retador Roy ganan!-

-felicidades ten la medalla- me entrego la medalla y la guarde

-mañana es tu batalla Ash- exclamo Ramos

-gracias por todo Ramos- dije –te vemos mañana-

Cuando salimos me acorde de la rosa y justo antes de que Serena bajara le dije

-¡Serena espera!- le grite

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto

-te quería dar algo- saque la rosa azul

-¿A qué te refieres?- volvió a preguntar

-te quería regalar la rosa azul- se la di

-¿Enserio?- estaba asustada pero emocionada

-si- le dije mirándola a la cara -tú eres esa persona especial para mí-

Me abraso con mucho amor –Roy esto es muy dulce de tu parte-

-no es nada- le respondí estaba feliz

-si lo es- dijo y lo que menciono después me lleno por completo el vacío de mi cuerpo –eres muy lindo y creo que… te amo-

-¿Qué sucede chicos?- pregunto Clemont

-no pasa nada Clemont- dijo Serena y bajamos los dos agarrados de las manos, después de ese día lleno de emociones dormimos tranquilos durante unos minutos hasta que Serena me despertó para hablar

-Roy- dijo mientras me sacudía un poco –despierta-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte medio dormido

-¿Por qué me diste la rosa?- pregunto algo pensativa

-porque me gusta y eres una persona muy especial para mí- pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama

-¿desde cuándo?- pregunto, sinceramente no sé si estaba jugando a las mil preguntas

-desde que nos conocimos de pequeños- dije mientras la veía

-¿enserio? Yo igual- dijo

-¿te acuerdas de lo que paso en el bosque?- pregunto y no sé qué era lo que traía entre manos

-si aún me acuerdo- dije un poco cansado

-pues te confieso que si te bese en la noche- me confeso

-¿y te gusto?- dije en forma de burla

-sí, me encanto- dijo de forma que no pareciera una broma

-pues te confieso que cuando me besaste yo… también te bese- le confesé

-déjame decirte que… ¡me encanto!- se empezó a reír

Me acerque a ella y le dí un beso en la frente

-¡basta! Me pones roja- me dijo feliz y río antes de que se acostara

-¿me puedes abrazar?- me pregunto –me siento más segura en tus brazos-

-si- la abrace –me encanta cuando te abrazo me siento en las nubes-

Lo último que oí antes de dormir fue su risa


	4. La Carrera entre familia

Capitulo IV: La Carrera entre familia

Después de que Ash derrote a Ramos fuimos a Ciudad Lumiose a derrotar a Clemont y en lo personal mi primera vez en la ciudad pero antes teníamos que pasar por una granja donde se aprenden a montar a Skiddo

-Wow- se emocionó Ash –vamos que aquí enseñan a montar Skiddos-

-hola Serena- dijo una mujer alta que estaba instruyendo a los jóvenes montadores de Skiddos

-¡¿Mamá?!- exclamo Serena

-es bueno verlos a todos- dijo Vera mientras nos miraba a todos pero cuando me vio se asombró –¿tú eres?-

-soy Roy- le conteste

-cierto- me dijo y no sabría describir la reacción que tuve en ese momento –eres el hijo de Alex Hernández-

-¡¿Cómo lo sabe?!- dije asustado e intrigado

-tu padre…- dijo pero fue interrumpida de una manera que jamás pensé

-¡Roy!- dijo mi padre

-¡Papá!- me emocione de verlo una vez más

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- me pregunto mientras abrazaba a Vera

-estamos de paso hasta ciudad Lumiose- conteste -¿y tú?-

-ayudando a Vera- me contesto -¿ella es Serena?-

La verdad era raro para mí como para Serena lo que estaba pasando

-vamos a montar Skiddos- dijo Bonnie entusiasmada

Y eso fue lo que paso solo que Serena y yo no montamos nada, estuvimos parados en un lado del corral mientras veíamos, así estuvimos un rato hasta que llegó la hora de comer

-vamos a comer chicos- nos dijo Vera

-Roy no voy a permitir que sigas entrenando sin que comas algo- me dijo mi padre

-está bien, está bien, voy a comer- le conteste y nos metimos al lugar donde se estaban quedando ellos

-salgan a comer compañeros- saque a mis Pokemons para que comieran algo delicioso y después me toco a mi comer

-entonces- dijo mi padre –estas usando tu chamarra favorita-

-así es- le respondí

-¿y el otro regalo?- pregunto

-ya lo regale- le respondí mientras volteaba a ver a Serena

-se puede saber ¿a quién?- pregunto -¿y por qué tan rápido?-

-porque es una chica que desde pequeña ha estado conmigo desde pequeños- le respondí

-pero ¿Cómo se llama?-parecía que me estaba retando a decirlo

-me estas retando- le dije

-sabes que siempre fue así- me respondió

Serena y su madre estaban las confundidas y no solo ellas sino que todos lo demás

-bien pues ella- afronte el reto –tiene un nombre hermoso que empieza con S y termina con A-

-¿es todo? ¿Un acertijo?- respondió mi padre

-adelante resuélvelo-

Era evidente que el misterio para él ya estaba resuelto pero no dijo nada y terminamos de comer y volvieron a practicar pero…

-Roy- me dijo mi novia –¿puedo hablar contigo?-

-seguro- respondí mientras me veía mi padre y nos fuimos a un patio a hablar

-¿todo está bien contigo y tu padre?- pregunto angustiada

-sí, él me pone a prueba todo el tiempo aunque parezca que somos muy distanciados, somos muy unidos- respondí a su pregunta

-él ya sabe que me diste la rosa y que somos novios pero ¿y mi mamá?- tenía mucha angustia

-no lo sé- le dije y era de una manera muy dudosa

No lo sabía pero Vera nos estaba viendo escondida, cayo la tarde y era momento del desafío contra mi padre

-hijo- me dijo mi padre –te reto a una carrera-

-¿un desafío? Eh- le dije con aires de superioridad –acepto-

-una carrera simple, una vuelta- me dijo

-hecho- acepte el reto y me monte en Skiddo

-da la mejor de ti- dijo Serena

Y se subió mi padre en Skiddo

-En sus marcas- empezó a decir Vera -¿listo?... ¡Ya!- y salimos disparados cual balas

-Vamos Skiddo- le dije a mi Pokemon pero mis pensamientos me atraparon y caí al suelo

-Vamos Roy- me dijeron todos mis compañeros –no me ganaras- me dije a mi mismo y me subí otra vez y corrí y esta vez Skiddo sentía mis sentimientos lo cual hizo que corriera más rápido

-esto va en serio ¿eh?- dijo me padre pero fui más rápido y ganamos

-¡Roy es el ganador!- exclamo Clemont

-muy bien hecho hijo- me dijo mi padre -pero ¿no me vas a decir quién fue la elegida para que le entregaras la rosa?- pregunto mi padre

-fue Serena- le respondí –ella y yo somos…-

-novios- completo Serena

-¿enserio hija?- pregunto Vera

-si- respondió Serena -¡y no me importa si no estás de acuerdo el me gusta y yo lo amo!-

-tranquila hija- calmo a Serena –ya le había dicho a Vera y esta…-

-estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso- respondió Vera –es un buen chico y Alex me conto sobre el-

-hijo- me dijo mi padre –no queremos atrasarlos en su viaje así que solo me queda una cosa que decir-

-dime- estaba intrigado otra vez

-ve por el sendero correcto caminante- esa frase todo el mundo me la había dicho para todos soy "el caminante" no importa si de las sombras o de lo que sea yo soy "el caminante"

-siempre lo tengo en cuenta- le dije mientras lo veía a la cara y le estreche la mano para despedirme

Partimos pero la noche era inminente y dije

-¿podemos quedarnos una noche?- pregunte

-seguro- me respondió Vera –pensé que se iban a meter en el bosque en la noche-

Fuimos a nuestros dormitorios y como siempre antes de dormir Serena y yo hablamos un rato

-Roy- me dijo Serena –acércate un poco-

Y eso hice me acerque a ella y recibí una sorpresa

-te quiero dar un regalo- me dio un beso en la mejilla

-el regalo más bonito que me han dado- y se lo devolví

-tus labios son dulces- se puso muy roja

\- ya me lo habías dicho- le respondí mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer pero no fueron gotas lo que me lo dijeron si un trueno

-¡Ah!- grito Serena asustada y me abrazo, se refugió en mí

-tranquila solo fue un trueno estoy aquí para protegerte- la calme, ella me miro a los ojos y luego puso su cabeza en mi pecho, asustada

-gracias- dijo Serena sin levantar la cabeza

-soy tu ángel guardián- le dije con una sonrisa en la cara

Ella seguía asustada pero pude hacer que recostara y se durmiera.


	5. Planes futuros

Lamento la ausencia pero tuve un pequeño problema con la muñeca izquierda, más concretamente fue un desgarre muscular y el dolor fue insoportable durante toda la semana bueno no los aburro más con mi vida personal aquí esta el quinto capitulo

* * *

Capítulo V: Planes futuros

Debido a la tormenta nada pudimos hacer, ni siquiera pudimos salir del apartamento pero lo bueno pudimos convivir más entre nosotros

-Roy levántate- me intento despertar Serena

-cinco minutos mamá- le conteste por reflejo involuntario

-no soy tu mamá soy tu novia Serena- me contestó en lo que me sacudía un poco

-¿qué pasa?- conteste un poco confundido

-ya amaneció- me dijo y si en un principio estaba confundido con esas palabras lo estaba todavía más

-¿pero que dices?- pregunté -si esta oscuro- le conteste en lo que me sentaba y me tallaba un poco los ojos

-sigue lloviendo- me contestó en lo que ella se paraba

-es una tormenta- nos dijo mi padre parado en la puerta

-¿otra?- pregunte desconcertado -¿que es lo que pasa con las tormentas?-

-no lo se- respondió Vera

-¿y que hay para desayunar?- pregunte

-¿porque no me sorprende?- dijo mi padre

Salimos de la habitación para ir al comedor y nos sentamos todos en gran mesa a desayunar

-se ve delicioso- dije con muchas ganas de empezar a comer

-así es pero- dijo mi padre y presentí que me iba a poner otro "reto" -dinos ¿tienes planes futuros?-

-¿de que o que?- dije confundido

-ya sabes casarte, tener una familia o irte solo como el "maestro de las sombras" que eres- dijo mi padre y la respuesta no estaba clara pero tuve que responder

-no lo se, no hemos hablado de eso- conteste

-¿es eso cierto Serena?- pregunto Vera

-si, no tenemos planes futuros como una familia o mucho menos casarnos- contesto Serena

-¿y te gustaría?- preguntó mi padre

-¿estar casados y tener hijos?- preguntó espantada Serena

-claro ¿no seria bonito?- dijo Vera

-bueno- estaba muy confundida Serena -creo que si, tener un par-

-¿y ustedes que opinan?- dijo mi padre

-yo quiero ser dama de honor- dijo Bonnie

-¿tu que opinas Roy?- me dijo mi padre mientras comíamos

-¿tener hijos? No es algo que me llame la atención o algo que sepa hacer- conteste en lo que acababa de desayunar y me levantaba

-tu nunca fuiste de quedarte quieto a esperar eres de los que se lanzan y que pase lo que tenga que pasar- me respondió mi padre en lo que el igual terminaba de comer

-me conoces muy bien- dije mientras me iba a mi habitación

-Serena- dijo Vera -ve y habla con Alex y yo hablo con Roy- y se pararon las dos

-¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Vera

-claro- respondí era inusual lo que estaba pasando

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó Vera en lo que ella se sentaba al lado de mi en la cama

-no, esta todo bien- respondí

-dime la verdad ¿tu y Serena se piensan casar?- dijo Vera

-no lo tenemos claro en lo personal me da miedo, me siento inseguro- dije seguro de mi respuesta

-¿te digo algo?- me prendo Vera

-seguro- no estaba seguro de que y jamas pensé oírlo antes de tiempo

-serias un buen padre y esposo- me confeso Vera

-¿de verdad?- le pregunte asombrado

-si- me afirmo Vera

Todo iba bien pero un trueno cayó y se fue la luz

-¡¿pero que?!- exclame mientras me paraba de un salto

-tranquilo sólo se fue la luz- me calmo Vera

Se podía oír como Serena corría por el pasillo y de la nada entro y abrazo a su mamá

-¿y mi mochila?- pregunte

-debajo de la cama- me dijo Vera

Me agache, vi mi mochila y la saque junto con unas linternas que siempre cargo conmigo

-tengan alúmbrense con esas linternas- se las di a las dos mientras que yo prendía la mía era raro que tan temprano si viera como si fuera de noche pero la tormenta había puesto el cielo completamente negro

-vamos a buscar a los demás Roy- me dijo mi padre y fuimos al comedor, entregue las otras linternas a todos los que faltaban mientras tanto...

-Mamá- se sentía angustiada Serena -quiero casarme y tener una familia con Roy-

-¿ya le dijiste?- preguntó Vera

-no pero...- ni siquiera la dejo terminar

-si quieres casarte con el, dile no te quedes con la duda y el antojo- le dijo Vera

-le diré pero quiero que estemos los dos solos- le dijo Serena

-entiendo ni Alex ni yo vamos a estar te lo prometo- le prometió Vera y no era cualquier promesa si no una madre a hija

En lo que buscábamos pilas mi padre y yo empezamos a platicar

-¿estas listo para vivir con tu mujer?- preguntó mi padre un poco sarcástico

-si- le conteste seguro y decidido

-¿y el anillo?- preguntó

-¿que acaso no basta con una rosa azul?- dije bromeando

-ojalá pero no es así- me contestó

-tengo un anillo de oro ¿con eso basta?- pregunte

-claro que si pero no te precipites a nada te conozco y es lo mejor que te puedo decir, recuerda ya tienen 19 años no soy niños- me recordó la realidad mi padre

Y encontramos muchas pilas de reserva, regrese con Serena hasta nuestro cuarto justo vi salir a Vera

-Roy quiero hablar como novios- me dijo

-dime- pase y me senté en la cama

-quiero casarme contigo- me dijo mientras me vía a los ojos

-yo...- me quedé callado durante unos segundos y por fin hable -creo que es mejor que tu te conviertas en "Reina de Kalos" y yo en "Campeón de Kalos"-

-pero falta mucho para eso- protesto Serena

-no es así- intente defenderme -te falta una llave y pasas a liga maestra-

-pero a ti te faltan 4 medallas- pero no puede defenderme con ese argumento

-cierto pero no tardare mucho en entrar y ganar la liga- los dos teníamos buenos argumentos

-pero me prometes que cuando ganes la liga nos casaremos- me dijo Serena

-te lo prometo- le dije a mi futura esposa

-pero- quise continuar con nuestra conversación -¿Cuándo entras a la clase maestra?-

-entro dentr semanas- respondió Serena -¿y tú cuando entras a la liga de Kalos?-

-dentro de un par de días me atrevería a decir que en una semana- respondí

-vamos a ganar- dijo Serena emocionada

-yo te apoyo con todo mi corazón- dije y le di un beso en la boca

-yo igual- dijo ella sonrojada y feliz

Nos dormimos pero tuve una corta pesadilla pero me recordó lo que de verdad soy

-di nuestro lema- dijo uno de mis viejo compañeros de gremio

-no- dije negando a todo eso

-tú lo inventaste- me volvió a decir

-vivir para…- me quede callado por unos segundos

-¿para que vivimos?- pregunto

-vivimos para robar- dije

-¿y qué más?- pregunto otra vez

-vivimos para robar y robamos para vivir- conteste mientras me paraba

-¡dilo más fuerte!- dijo mi ex-compañero

-¡vivimos para robar y robamos para vivir!- grite

Me desperté en silencio para no despertar a Serena y me volví a dormir


	6. Y paso el tiempo

lamento que sea corto pero de verdad la muñeca no me da para más, una sincera disculpa por la duración del capitulo

* * *

Capítulo VI: Y paso el tiempo

Después de todo lo que sucedió aquel día paso mucho tiempo viajando todos juntos menos nuestros padres y poco a poco fui consiguiendo las medallas restantes al igual que Ash, fui haciéndome cada vez fuerte yo y mis Pokemons, llego el día de entrar a la liga, entre y gane pero todavía el viaje no acababa, faltaba el último espectáculo de Serena pero necesitábamos ir a una isla para ello

-¿lista para el gran espectáculo Serena?- pregunte ansioso

-claro que estoy lista- respondió feliz

-¡ahí esta la isla del espectáculo!- exclamo el capitán del barco

-prepárate Serena porque vas contra Aria- dijo Ash

-estoy preparada para todo incluso para competir contra la actual Reina- dijo entusiasmada Serena

-lamento haber que tenido que derrotarte en la liga Ash- le dije, disculpándome aunque sí tenía ganas de vencer a todos

-descuida ya sabia que iba a ser difícil ganar- dijo Ash

-¡ya hemos llegado!- exclamó el capitán

-gracias por todo- dijo Clemont

-estaremos aquí hasta el final del espectáculo- dijo el segundo al mando del barco

Y bajamos, fuimos al lugar donde el espectáculo decisivo de Serena se iba a realizar

-es un lugar bastante grande- dije asombrado

-así es- dijo Serena -voy a preparar todo incluyendo a mi y a mis Pokemons-

-¿cuando empieza el espectáculo?- pregunte

-en la noche tienen todo el día para relajarse- dijo Serena

-vamos al bosque dicen que esta bonito- dijo Bonnie

-claro- dije pero antes de irnos le di un beso a Serena

Ya en el bosque exploramos y nos divertimos, fue una mañana bastante relajada y para la tarde buceamos

-¿listos para bucear?- pregunte

-si- dijo Ash con el traje completo de buzo

-¿vas a bucear sin nada Roy?- pregunto Clemont

-si ¿porque no?- dije confiado y salte al agua

-a veces no entiendo a Roy- dijo Ash

-deja de preocuparte hermanote y entra al agua- dijo Bonnie

-yo... No lo se- dijo Clemont nervioso pero Bonnie lo empujo y se metieron todos

Mientras...

-¡Hija!- grito Vera

-¡mamá! ¿Qué hacen aquí tu y Alex?- pregunto asombrada

-vinimos a ver como ganas- dijo mi padre

-aun falta una hora pero ya pueden quedarse en los asientos- dijo Serena

Por fin llego la noche y llegamos al lugar del espectáculo

-¿Papá?- dije asombrado cuando voltee a mi lado

-vinimos a ver ganar a tu novia- dijo el

-¡y ahí esta saliendo la concursante 4! ¡Serena!- dijo el Presentador del espectáculo

-¡vamos Serena!- empezamos a alentar a Serena

-magnífica la presentación de Serena- dijo el Presentador

-¡hora de votar!- dijo el Presentador y obviamente votamos por Serena

-magnifique- dijo el Presentador en francés

-las 2 ganadoras para la semifinal son- y empezamos a estar ansiosos

-¡la numero 1 Shauna y la numero 4 Serena!- nos sentimos emocionados

-tendremos un pequeño descanso- dijo el Presentador

En las camerinos...

-felicidades chicas- dijo Aria

-gracias Aria- dijo Shauna

-Serena ojalá podamos competir las dos- dijo Aria

-ojalá- dijo Serena

Y empezó el duelo entro Shauna y Serena empezó, tengo que admitir que fue muy reñida la competencia sin embargo...

-merveilleux- volvió a decir en francés el Presentador

-Et le gagnant est- dijo el presentador nuevamente en francés

-¡Serena!- dijo y todos nos emocionamos

Nunca había visto a Serena tan feliz, por fin ella cumplió con su parte pero esto tampoco acaba aquí todavía no nos íbamos porque quedaba el festejo por parte de Aria pero sin duda lo que me paso después fue algo impactante

-¡¿Roy?!- dijo Irvine

-¡Irvine!- grite y lo salude con la mano

-y no estoy solo- contesto

-Roy hermano cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Carlos

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunte contento y sorprendido

-viendo a Serena- contesto Carlos

-llegan a tiempo- dijo mi padre

-si nos dimos cuenta- contesto Irvine

Sin duda ese día todos tuvimos muchas sorpresas

-quisiera- dijo Aria por el micrófono –quisiera que Roy bajara al escenario-

-clair- dijo el presentador y yo baje, no tenía ni idea de para que

-Roy- dijo Aria –el premio es tanto para Serena como para ti-

-pero ella es la que se esforzó y gano, no yo- conteste

-pero tú me estuviste apoyando todo el tiempo- dijo Serena

-es la verdad- dijo Aria

-además- agrego Aria –vas a casarte con ella-

-cierto- conteste muy feliz pero desde el escenario pude ver las caras de Irvine y Carlos

Subí de nuevo y me volví a sentar junto a ellos

-¿neta bro?- dijo Carlos

-¿Cuándo nos ibas a decir?- agrego Irvine

-saliendo de aquí- conteste

Estaba contento y era tiempo de salir a la calle pero debido a lo que paso, por un momento se me olvido la promesa hecha aquel día


	7. La gran boda

este es el ultimo capitulo de la historia

* * *

Capitulo VII: La gran boda (el final)

Todos estábamos felices por el gran espectáculo que dio Serena en la aquella isla sin ninguna duda fue fenomenal y los dos habíamos cumplido con nuestra promesa yo ya era campeón de Kalos y ella Reina así que antes de que nos fuéramos me acerque a ella

-Serena espera- le dije, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a mí –te quería decir algo-

-¿Qué es?- se puso algo nerviosa pero estaba ansiosa

-¿aun te quieres casar conmigo?- y saque el anillo de oro que me había conseguido por algunos trabajos de "tomar prestado" cierta información

-sí, claro que aun quiero- dijo feliz y contenta

Nos abrazamos y le pregunte un poco bromista -¿Cuándo va ser la boda?-

-¿Qué te parece la próxima semana?- pregunto confiada de lo que estaba diciendo

-me parece bien- respondí confiando en lo que estaba diciendo ella

-le voy a decir a Shauna para preparar todo- y se fue corriendo feliz junto a Shauna para decirle ya se estaban yendo pero…

-eh, Roy vamos hermano no te quedes atrás- me dijo Irvine unos de mis mejores amigos y además quien me proveía de munición y armas

-venga vamos- dijo Carlos uno de mis más antiguos amigos quien siempre ha estado para mí cuando lo necesito y yo siempre estoy para el

-bien ya voy- dije y nos subimos al barco para irnos en ese momentos ya éramos muchos Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, yo, mi papá, Vera, Carlos, Irvine y Shauna

Durante el trayecto Serena y Shauna estuvieron en sus habitaciones planeando la boda mientras mi papá y Vera estaban sentados en una mesa hablando, Bonnie al cabo de un rato se fue con las otras chicas y Clemont se quedó platicando con Ash en su cuarto, por otro lado los que seguíamos en el mismo lugar donde nos subimos éramos yo, Carlos e Irvine

-¿y que tienes pensado para despedida de soltero bro?- pregunto Carlos

-no lo sé- conteste

-vamos- dijo Irvine –¿qué te parece salir una noche puro hombre?-

-solo nosotros 5- dijo Carlos

-¿5?- pregunte confundido -¿Ash y Clemont igual cuentan?-

-no- nos dijo Carlos

-Carlos amigo mío- dijo Irvine –creo que ya no sabes contar-

-me refiero a que Hugo y Ricardo también están con nosotros, al fin y al cabo son parte de la familia- respondió ingeniosamente Carlos

-¿sabes dónde están?- pregunte

-claro que lo sé- respondió Carlos –nos esperan en el puerto cuando lleguemos

-pues me parece buena idea- dije ansioso

-¿y que vamos a hacer?- parecía que ha Irvine ni le terminaba de convencer la idea

-lo que siempre hacemos cuando estamos todos juntos y será más especial porque nuestro hermano se casa- dijo Carlos

-me suena genial- dijo Irvine

-pues llegando al puerto buscamos a los otros 2- dije emocionado de reencontrarme con mis mejores amigos antes de casarme

El viaje no fue tan largo como esperaba y cuando llegamos Hugo y Ricardo estaban parados esperándonos

-¡eh! ¡Roy! Es bueno verte otra vez- grito Ricardo cuando apenas nos vio y corrieron cerca de nosotros

-chicos es bueno verlos- dijo mi padre -¿tienen algo planeado?-

-si vamos a salir un rato para divertirnos con nuestro hermano- dijo Ricardo

-¿y ustedes chicas?- pregunto Vera

-si- dijo Shauna –vamos a seguir planeando la boda de Serena-

-muy bien- dijo mi padre –cuando terminen nos vemos en el hotel-

-de hecho- dijo Serena –vamos a estar en nuestra habitación ya mañana salimos de compras-

-perfecto- dijo Vera –chicos los vemos en el hotel cuídense-

-muy bien pero no somos niños pequeños- dije mientras subíamos a la camioneta de Hugo

Me toco el hombro Ricardo y nos vimos a la cara y me dijo –es increíble que ya te vayas a casar con Serena-

-si así es- dije contento

-ya llegamos- dijo Hugo y bajamos a comer un rato

-Roy- dijo Hugo -¿tienes planeado tener hijos?-

-supongo que si- dije confiado

-¿y quién va a ser el padrino de bodas?- pregunto Ricardo

-bueno- me quede callado un rato y pensé, personalmente pensé solo en dos personas Hugo e Irvine por ser serios como yo pero tuve que elegir –Hugo, bro ¿serias mi padrino?-

-claro que si bro cuenta conmigo- respondió Hugo

-sus bebidas- dijo el camarero

-¡quiero hacer un brindis por nuestro hermano!- dijo Ricardo

Y se levantaron mientras yo me reía

-¡por Roy!- grito Ricardo

-¡Sí!- gritaron y bebimos a gusto

La noche fue divertida para todos cuando, regresamos al hotel y entramos a nuestros respectivos cuartos encontré a Serena, Shauna y Bonnie acostadas todavía planeando la boda

-supongo que tengo que retirarme- dije mientras aún estaba parado en la puerta

-vamos Roy entra que justo te íbamos a planear todo tu parte- dijo Bonnie

-¿para qué me necesitan?- pregunte mientras me senté al lado de Serena

-para tu traje- dijo Shauna

-¿y qué opciones tengo?- pregunte

-uno típico o uno del color que tú quieras pero con el mismo estilo- dijo Serena

-bueno al menos ¿puedo elegir el color que quiera?- pregunte

-claro que puedes- dijo Bonnie

-elijo un traje de color rojo ¿Qué les parece?- les dije

-nos parece perfecto- dijo Shauna

-bueno ya hay que acostarnos que mañana tenemos que hacer muchas compras- les dije mientras me acostaba en la cama

Bonnie y Shauna se fueron a acostar y Serena se acostó y puso su cabeza en mi pecho como cada noche y dormimos tranquilos

Al día siguiente tocaba un día bastante largo y agitado sobre todo para mí y para Serena puesto que tocaba hacer muchas compras, nos sentamos a desayunar y nos organizamos mucho mejor para no hacer estupideces

-bueno- dijo mi padre –en lo que ustedes ven la ropa Hugo y yo vamos por las camionetas grandes y los vemos en el barrio de mercaderes-

-me parece genial- dije mientras me paraba y me iba con unas llaves en la mano

-¿se puede saber a dónde vas?- pregunto mi padre

-solo voy a buscar una cosa con un viejo amigo- dije –descuida estaré en la plaza dentro de un rato- y salí a pie para irme a un lugar donde anteriormente fue una base secreta para mí y unos amigos

-vaya lugar, nadie ha cuidado de el- dije mientras abría la puerta

-perfecto sigue aquí- volví a decir, me subí en mi vieja moto y me dirigí a la plaza donde me esperaba un día muy largo

-¡Roy aquí!- grito Serena y me acerque a ella

-ya estoy ¿y ahora?- pregunte

-toca que te hagan un traje a ti y que Serena escoja el suyo- dijo Shauna

-pues bien me quedo…- no me dio tiempo a terminar lo que iba a decir por Bonnie

-nada de eso me quedo contigo- dijo la pequeña

-está bien- dije mientras entrabamos a ese local de trajes

Le dije todo lo que estaba buscando al señor que hacia los trajes y en eso el paso…

-¡Hermano!- grito Xavier mi verdadero hermano de sangre

-¡Xavier!- grite en lo que él se aceraba a donde estábamos Bonnie y yo

-¿en serio te casas?- pregunto asombrado

-hombre no, solo me estoy haciendo un traje para ir a nadar- dije con sarcasmo en toda la extensión de la palabra

-¿y ella es tu hija?- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Bonnie

-no- dijo Bonnie

-soy Xavier- le dijo mi hermano a Bonnie

-bien, ya tengo las medidas del traje ¿para cuándo dijo que lo necesitaba?- dijo el vendedor

-para antes de la próxima semana- respondí

-¿estaría bien si lo entrego el sábado?- pregunto el vendedor

-claro que si- conteste

Nos despedimos del vendedor y salimos

-bueno vamos con Serena y Shauna- dije y fuimos a una tienda de vestidos de novia

-oye, ahí está Roy- dijo Shauna

En ese momento Serena corrió hasta mí para abrazarme

-Roy ven vi un vestido hermoso- dijo Serena y me jalo del brazo

-bien vamos- y entramos los dos

-¿esa era la…- dijo mi hermano pero como siempre Bonnie se adelanto

-sí, ella es la novia- dijo Bonnie

-vamos- dijo Xavier

Y entraron a donde yo estaba

-vamos Roy cómpramelo este vestido es muy hermoso- dijo Serena intentando convencerme

-¿ustedes que piensan?- pregunte

-parece muy buena idea- dijo Xavier

-bueno está bien te lo compro- le dije a Serena

-¡gracias!- se puso muy contenta y pidió el vestido

-haces muy feliz a Serena- me dijo Xavier

-sí, supongo que soy así- dije mientras la veía

-Roy- me hablo Shauna -¿tienes planeado algo para más al rato?-

-no ¿por?- pregunte desconcertado

-Serena quiere salir contigo a solas- me respondió Shauna

-está bien ¿Por qué no?- nunca tuve problemas con una cita a solas

-ya está- dijo Serena

-¿y vamos a salir a solas?- pregunte conociendo lo que estaba diciendo

-claro que si- dijo y se fue corriendo a la puerta –pero no te voy a esperar-

-te alcanzare- dije en lo que corría a la puerta pero me detuve un segundo

-hola Roy- dijo mi hermana de sangre

-¡Ana!- dije emocionado –lamento no tener tiempo pero en el hotel te explico, Xavier dile a nuestro padre donde estoy-

Y ahora si me fui corriendo y salimos al malecón a caminar un rato

-Roy- me dijo Serena -¿Cómo quieres que se llamen nuestros hijos?-

-estas… es… ¿estas embarazada?- pregunte asustado y casi me congelo del miedo

-no pero en un futuro- sin ninguna duda esa respuesta me tranquilizo mucho

-bueno… no lo sé ¿tú quieres un par verdad?- pregunte

-si- me dijo Serena

-tu escoge los nombres- le dije a Serena

Se puso delante de mí y me miro a la cara

-vamos Roy vas a ser un gran padre- y me sonrió con mucha alegría

-eso espero- dije y luego le di un beso

-pase lo que pase siempre te amare- me dijo Serena

-yo también- respondí en lo que regresábamos al hotel

-ya regreso la gran pareja del siglo- dije en lo que entrabamos al hotel

-¿y que paso? ¿Ya terminaron de comprar?- pregunto mi padre

-si ya terminamos- conteste

-¿entonces el martes se casan?- pregunto Xavier

-si- contesto Serena

-bueno supongo que estos días va a ser

-aparentemente te casas- dijo Ana

-en efecto hermanita- conteste

La cara de Irvine era de que algo necesitaba

-Roy- me dijo Irvine y en efecto algo quería -¿puedes ayudarme con algo en la armería mañana?-

-claro Irvine- le conteste sabiendo que me tocaría crear o probar un arma

-¿Serena estas embarazada?- preguntó mi padre

-¡¿que?!- exclamó Serena

-bueno solo pregunto- dijo un poco apenado mi padre

-no- contesto Serena

-¿ya hablaron de los nombres?- preguntó Vera

-sí pero...- ni siquiera termino de hablar y mi padre ya sabia lo que paso

-no me digas, Roy no tiene ni idea de como se van a llamar- dijo mi padre

-así es- respondió Serena

-jovencito- dijo mi padre

-¿me vas a regañar?- pregunte

-mira tu brazo- me dijo y eso hice supongo que no todo mi pasado había quedado bajo tierra

-¡rayos!- corrí hacia afuera y mire más determinante mi brazo y vi "la marca"

-no, no, no… ¡no!- exclame

-¿pasa algo?- me preguntó Serena

Sin duda Serena es una chica que se preocupa mucho por mi y yo por ella

-Roy dime ¿que pasa?- me vio a la cara… preocupada

No tenía respuesta, ni siquiera tenia palabras en la cabeza

-¿no confías en mi?- preguntó Serena

-yo te confiaría mi vida si fuera necesario- respondí

-entonces dime ¿que sucede?- preguntó muy preocupada

-es "la marca"- dije con miedo en mis palabras

-¿que es eso?- dijo y nos sentamos

-"la marca" es como su nombre lo dice un símbolo del gremio de ladrones, todos los que la reciben es porque son verdaderos ladrones y obtienen habilidades especiales en mi caso tengo todas esas-

-¿eres ladrón?- preguntó asustada

-del todo no- respondí -no somos como la gente asume que somos, no robamos a los pobres, ni robamos porque se nos da la gana, el gremio roba a los ricos y tiranos para derribarlos-

-entonces- dijo Serena -ustedes roban porque defienden a todos de los tiranos-

-así es- conteste

-¿pero que le pasa a tu brazo?- preguntó angustiada

-"la marca" esta llamándome y se porque- conteste

-¿porque ahora?- preguntó Serena

-porque es hora de que el traidor pague por sus actos- conteste confundiendo más a Serena

-prométeme que vas a regresar- dijo Serena

-te lo prometo con todo mi corazón- dije y salí corriendo no sin antes mirar como el sombrero de Serena se caía por el viento y también vi su cara de angustia

Era el último asalto del gremio

-¿están listos?- pregunte

-claro que lo estamos- dijeron cada uno de los últimos 10 ladrones

-vamos a ello- y empezó la cacería

Algunos de nosotros nos metimos entre las sombras y otros por los tejados pero todos entramos a la mansión

-¿has oído la gran noticia?- dijo un guardia en lo que nosotros escuchábamos

-si- le contesto el guardia -se va probar una arma letal con inocentes-

-así es- asintió el guardia

-dejen de perder el tiempo y vigilen la entrada del estudio que voy a preparar todo- dijo el

Para hacer corto esto les voy a contar quien era nuestro objetivo y el porque, el gremio siempre era unido y se basaba en el trabajo y confianza pero hubo uno que no respeto nada, Axel, un día regreso de un trabajo "trampa" tendido por mi y lo atrapamos robándonos y dando toda la información a la realeza, desapareció en el acto y hasta el día de hoy no sabíamos nada de el

-¿como entramos al estudio?- pregunto Garret

-tengo una idea- dije -quédense ocultos-

Me acerque a los guardias y me convertí en un ciudadano herido

-¡por favor ayuda!- grite fingiendo estar lastimado

-¿que ha pasado?- pregunto un guardia y se acercaron para ayudarme

-me ha atacado un ladrón- dije mientras daba instrucciones con la mirada a mis compañeros

-síganos- dijo el guardia pero no eran del todo unos idiotas

-espera... ¡Es parte del gremio!- dijo un guardia pero no tuvo tiempo de reacción y los noqueamos

-les dije que funcionaria ahora entren al estudio- nos acercamos a la puerta y la abrimos, para nuestra suerte estaba de espaldas

-¿guardias tienen todo listo?- preguntó Axel

Nos quedamos callados pero avanzamos

-¡¿guardias?!- grito Axel

-no somos guardias- dije mientras lo tumbábamos

-¡ustedes no!- exclamó -¡por favor déjenme!-

-pagaras por actos Axel- dijo Corvo

-chicos calma- dijo Axel

-¡cambien los planos!- grite

Fueron por los planos originales y los cambiaron por unos inservibles

-te toca Axel- dijo Mark

-esperen puedo hacer lo que sea- intentó convencernos Axel sin éxito alguno

-la traicionó se paga con sangre- dijo Rayan

-si me matan todos sabrán quienes fueron- dijo Axel pero todo estaba cubierto

-las verdades siempre salen a la luz como las tuyas- dijo Norman

-desaparecerás y todos tus secretos se conocerán- dijo Patrick

-traigan las pruebas- dije y las pusimos todo como lo teníamos acordado

-adiós Axel, por fin la muerte vino a por ti… nosotros- le dimos fin a una historia fuerte para el gremio y salimos de ahí lo más rápido posible, debíamos regresar a lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que fuéramos a por Axel no sin antes…

-nos veremos pronto, nuestros caminos están siempre unidos incluso después de la muerte- dije mientras corríamos cada uno por un lado

Por fin llegue al hotel otra vez, Serena estaba todavía afuera esperándome y me encontré con su sombrero, lo recogí y cuando me acerque le di una abrazo y le dije

-se te cayó- le dije y le entregue su sombrero

-te amo mucho- me dijo mientras no me dejaba de abrazar

-yo igual- le conteste

Sin alguna duda era una historia significativa para el gremio y quienes aun estábamos en el

-¿quieres entrar?- pregunte

-si, ya es muy tarde y quiero dormir contigo- me contestó

Entramos a dormir

Ya no quedaba ningún pendiente ni para mí ni para Serena, solo faltaba la gran boda

El día llego y era el gran momento de nuestras vidas, nos íbamos a casar

-Roy- dijo el juez -¿aceptas a Serena como tú esposa en la vida y la muerte?-

-acepto- dije

-¿y tú Serena aceptas a Roy como tu esposo?- pregunto el juez

-sí, acepto- dijo Serena

-entonces por el poder que se me concede los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia- dijo el juez

Y eso hice

Cuando terminamos la ceremonia, en el banquete Irvine, Hugo y yo empezamos a hablar

-todavía se me hace increíble que te cases- dijo Hugo

-lo sé pero es real- dije

-¡escuchen todos!- grito Shauna en lo que se paraba enfrente de todos junto a Carlos

-¡tenemos un anuncio importante!- dijo Carlos

-¡Carlos y yo somos novios!- grito Shauna

Cuando Carlos se bajó de la mesa me acerque y le dije

-me alegro que hayas encontrado a una chica muy dulce como Shauna- le dije contento por mi mejor amigo

-lo se bro- me contesto

Si creías que un asesino, ladrón, explorador y una persona muy fría no podía conseguir novia y mucho menos casarse déjame decirte algo… estabas muy equivocado… aquí acaba esta historia, de cómo encontré a Serena y ella a mi… sin duda lo que me espera en el futuro es algo completamente nuevo e inexplorado… y eso me encanta y me entusiasma

* * *

esperen a lo que viene porque voy a hacer una nueva historia que sera la continuación de esta... gracias por todo, nos leemos en la próxima historia


End file.
